


perfect friendship

by aisu10



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, i'm sappy and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i just really really love their friendship okay. character-study type of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfect friendship

sometimes tyler thinks that josh understands him better than he understands himself.

they’ve been best friends since the night they aligned the puzzle pieces of their hopes and dreams  
and found that they fit together perfectly. 

it’s easy for tyler to get lost in his own mind. but when josh is there, he finds himself smiling and laughing more than staring out the window.

it’s just the little things he does. josh probably doesn’t even notice half of them. he breaks the awful tension by stepping in with a joke,  
hangs his hand down from his bunk for tyler to swat at when he can’t sleep,  
kicks in the drums when tyler’s about to drown in his own music.

they joke that tyler is the star and josh is simply his friend,  
but maybe a friend is just what this burning supernova needs.

because if tyler is the heart of the band,  
then josh is what keeps it beating.


End file.
